Entrevistando a las estrellas de Naruto
by Kumiko Kazami
Summary: En este fic, junto con unas amigas entrevistaremos algunos personajes de Naruto y sabremos que piensan de sus compañeros y muchos locuras mas que ocurriran tanto con ellos como con las entrevistadoras que intentaran sacrale informacion de cualquier cosa con tal de mantener el programa.
1. Chapter 1

En un lugar oscuro se sitúa un escenario con sillones y varias decoraciones, en frente de esto hay una tribuna la cual contiene personas esperando paciente a su tan gran presentadora.

-Holaaaaa buenos días a todos!-digo con una gran sonrisa y un micrófono en la mano.

Tengo el cabello negro a la mitad de la espalda con flequillo adelante. Visto una musculosa de mangas anchas con unos voladitos blancos y la musculosa es a cuadros rosa y blanca. Una pollera con una calzas negras, la pollera del mismo etilo que la musculosa. Tengo unas botas hasta la rodilla(mismo diseño que la pollera y musculosa) y unos guantes negros.-Yo seré su presentadora de hoy, mi nombre es Kumiko y entrevistare a las estrellas de Naruto!

-AAAAHHHHHHH!-grita el publico.

-Junto con Aki mi presentadora amiga descubriremos grandes secretos de todos estos actores traviesos! Ven Aki!

-Holaaaa!-saludo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta la mitad de mi espalda, con flequillo que a veces le tapa el ojo izquierdo, piel morena, ojos color café claro llegando a miel, viste una camisa manga larga café claro, pantalones caqui y unos zapatos verde militar, un collar con una estrella y una manilla verde.-Bienvenidos a todos!-tiene otro micrófono en la mano.

-AAAHHHH AKI!-dijo el publico.

-Hoy tendremos a dos actrices muy amables, ambas son amigas y enemigas al mismo tiempo por cierta persona que se convirtió en su obsesión…ellas son…

-Sakura e Ino!-dijo Aki.

-Aki eso lo tenia que decir yo!

-Bueno no importa…vengan chicas!-las llamo con la mano.

Entran dos chicas una rubia por la cual aplaudieron, y luego una pelirosa por la cual aplaudieron mas.

-Bienvenidas, tomen asiento-pidió gentilmente mi compañera.

-Hola-saludaron las dos.

-Bueno chicas pasemos a lo que todos quieren!-digo con un brazo en alto.

-Crik, Crik(grillos)

-Esta bien, que hermoso publico-sarcasmo de mi parte- esta bien chicas díganme como se sintieron haciendo Naruto?

-Muy divertido! La verdad que aprendimos mucho de todos, en especial de Sasuke-dijo Sakura con estrellas en los ojos.

-Por lo que veo ambas están detrás de Sasuke, que se siente que hagan historias de ustedes como pareja?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Que?!-dicen al unísono.

-No están enteradas de que hay historias Yuri con ustedes?-pregunto Aki sorprendida.

-No! quienes son los que hacen eso, yo con esta frentuda? Ja! Ni loca.

-A quien le dices frontuda? Cerda!

-No estoy gorda!

-Chicas basta! Ya veo que lo que veo en ficción no es tan distinto a la realidad-digo con una gota con la cabeza tipo anime mientras me interpongo entre las dos peleadoras.

Se tranquilizan y se sientan.

-No sabían nada? pero el yaoi y el yuri es muy popular y tierno!-dijo Aki con estrellitas en los ojos.

-No lo sabíamos! Pero es que no nos ven como nos tratamos en Naruto?

-Si pero fueron amigas y eso da mucho para la imaginación-digo yo.

-Díganme, a ambas les gusta Sasuke?-pregunto Aki.

-Si!-responden las dos y luego se miran-cerda/frentuda-vuelven a decir al mismo tiempo.

-Pero si las ignora, por que siguen esperanzadas?-vuelve preguntar

-Por que se que el pronto será mío-dijo Sakura sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Por que te Ries así?-pregunte yo algo asustada.

-Por esto!-dijo una chica desde la tribuna. Estaba vestida con short de Jean, una remera al cuerpo blanca, un chalequito gris y unos tenis azules. La chica tiene el cabello corto de color negro con mechitas azules y ojos dorados.

-Oh y quien eres tu?-pregunto Aki fingiendo no conocerla.

-Soy Shion y tengo en mis manos un video que dejara al descubierto la verdadera Sakura y no a la que todos creemos que es.-dijo con el video en la mano derecha mostrándoselo a todos.

Rápidamente tomo el video en mis manos y lo llevo a reproducir.

**Video:**

Se ve a Sakura en su habitación con una panza de embarazada falsa la cual se pone en donde va y se mira al espejo.

-Ahora serás mío Sasuke-kun Wuajajaja-decía con mirada que asusta a más de una persona. Luego pone cara rara y se empieza rascar donde tiene la panza-Pica, pica!

Se saca la panza falsa y la tira al suelo mientras se va corriendo rascándose el vientre.

**Fin del video.**

-Malditaaaaa!-grita un grupo de mujeres con un cartel que dice "Fans de Sasuke"

-Yo…yo…no sabia que tenia algo eso para que pique la panza!-se ¿defendió?

-Necesitamos que expliques por que hacías eso!-dijo Shion ahora sentada junto con Aki y yo.

-Por que así Sasuke seria mío, pero si no fuera por eso…que no se que tenia para que me produzca esa picazón lo hubiera conseguido.

-Al parecer tenia polvo "pica, pica"-dije yo.

-Pero quien lo abra puesto?-se pregunto así misma Aki.

-Yo lo se!-grito Shion levantándose de su asiento con otro video que no se de donde lo saco.

-Y eso?-preguntamos todas.

-Un objeto contenedor de un video nunca antes visto-dijo poniendo pose sabia.

-Ok?...mejor pongamos el video.-dije yo entregando el video al personal encargado.

**Video:**

Se ve a la rubia poniendo una especie de polvo en la panza falsa de Sakura. Y luego se ve como salta de la ventana.

-Auch!-se escucha junto con varios objetos que al parecer se rompieron.

**Fin del video.**

-Me arruinaste mi plan!-grito Sakura.

-Querías sacarme a Sasuke!

-Basta! No empecemos con esto de nuevo-digo yo con una vena en la frente ya harta de tanta discusión.-no teníamos que saber que es lo que piensan de cada compañero que tuvieron a lo largo de la serie?

-Eso no importa! Deja que me gusta ver pelea-dijo Shion con mirada de felicidad al ver como la rubia y la pelirrosa seguía peleando. Mire a Aki a ver si me apoyaba pero estaba igual que mi amiga pelinegra.

Ambas empezaron a pegarse.

-Por que se golpean?-pregunte yo ya que no preste atención a lo que decían.

-Es que Sakura le dijo a Ino que se veía gorda y que por eso no estaría nunca con Sasuke.-me explico Aki.

-Por eso?-pregunte sorprendida.

-No es que Sakura le mostró una foto a Ino de ella a la edad de 8 años. Mira esta en la pantalla.-Me dijo Shion.

Mire y vi a una rubiecita de cabello corto y bastante gorda.

-Bueno chicas ya basta!-intente calmarlas pero nada.

-Es cierto chicas, siéntense así podemos hablar mas claro sobre que…-intento hablar Aki pero fue interrumpida.

-Cállate!-gritaron las dos.

-Seguridad!-grite enojada por como habían tratado a mi amiga. Dos hombres altos y bastantes grandotes vinieron y tomaron a cada una por la cintura y se la llevaron del lugar, las arrojaron junto con la multitud de fanáticas de Sasuke quienes las empezaron a correr arrojándoles cosas.-Genial, uno no puedo tener un programa normal hoy en día? Y yo que tenia curiosidad por tantas cosas.

-Pero no fue tu culpa Kumi-Me dijo Aki consolándome.

-Tienes razón…fue tuya Shion!-grite señalándola con el dedo índice y echándole una mirada asesina.-Ven aquí así te asesino!-empezó a correr por que sabia que la mataría.

-Esta bien-dijo Aki ya que la dejamos sola. Empezó a hablar con una sonrisa a ojos cerrados.-Bueno querido publico, muchas gracias por haber venido aquí, en el próximo programa prometemos que no abra tantos problemas y podremos mostrar mas sobre cosas inesperadas de los grandes actores que protagonizaron a cada uno de los personajes de la mas grande serie de todas: Naruto! Espero que se hallan divertido mucho y…

-Con quien hablas Aki?-le pregunte.

-Con el público-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aki el publico se fue cuando empecé a correr a Shion.-Mi amiga miro la tribuna y vio que era así.

-Oh que mal! Hable como una loca enfrente de todos…y hablando de Shion, que le hiciste?

-Nada malo, ahora vámonos a comer algo, tengo hambre.-dije agarrandome la barriga.

Aki me siguió y salimos del lugar. Todo había quedado casi oscuro de no ser por que en el cuarto de limpieza se encontraba cierta pelinegra.

-Ayuda!-gritaba Shion quien estaba atada a una silla.-Esto me pasa por no quedarme a limpiar mi habitación.

Continuara…

**Holaaaa a todos, se que me ausente demasiado pero vuelvo ahora con esto espero que les guste, y porfa dejen review no solo para mi sino tambien para mis amigas Shion y Aki que me ayudaron mucho para poder realizar este fic. Hay un review y para ellas? y para mi? y para el fic?**


	2. Chapter 2: Neji, Lee y Ten Ten

En un escenario se encienden las luces y en el medio de ella su presentadora.

-Hoooolaaaaaaa! Y volvimos otra vez para poder seguir entrevistando a nuestras estrellas favoritas de la TV...Y ahora conmigo mi amiga Aki!-señale en las escaleras que están en el medio de la tribuna. De allí baja mi amiga con un micrófono en mano.

-Hooolaa querido publicoooo! Muchas gracias por venir!-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-AAAHHH!-gritaba el publico.

Cuando llego a mi lado Aki seguí hablando.

-Bueno querido publico como han estado? Esperamos que bien por que aquí necesitaran de todo su ánimo para poder aceptar lo que esta a punto de pasar.

-Y que va a pasar?-me pregunto Aki.

-No lo se-le susurro-es para ver que hacia la gente.-vuelvo a hablar por el micrófono-Bueno y ahora vendrán aquí tres grandes peleadores, ella es una chica talentosa y con dos rodetes que la hacen ver parecida a una luchadora de un videojuego que no recuerdo el nombre…ella es…Ten Ten!

Salio de un costado del escenario, por así decirlo, la castaña saludando al público y luego de que se sentó hablo mi amiga.

-El es un chico con muchas energías, la juventud es su fuerte y sus cejas le dan su aspecto único…el es…Bruce Lee!

-Eh…Aki…es Rock Lee-le susurre al oído.

-Ups! Jijiji entonces ven Lee-lo llamo con la mano y entro el cejotas muy feliz saludando a todo y luego se sentó.

-Y por ultimo el proviene de un clan muy fuerte sus ojos parecen dos perlas…el es parte del clan Hyuga…el es Neji Hyuga!-presente yo y entro él serio y con la mano saludo a todos para luego sentarse.

-Bienvenidos a todos chicos, que cuentan?-pregunto Aki.

-Yo las personas que vinieron a vernos-respondió Lee mirando al publico y señalando con los dedos contando a cada uno.

-Yo los minutos para irme.-dijo Neji.

-Pues en realidad no sabríamos por donde empezar. Ellos no ayudan mucho.-respondió Ten Ten.

-Gracias por una buena respuesta, esta bien…a que edad empezaron a filmar Naruto? Y que edad tienen actualmente?

-Pues yo empecé a los 13 y ahora tengo 18-respondió con una sonrisa Ten Ten.

-Tengo 19 pero empecé a los 14-dijo Neji.

-Yo empecé a los 13 y actualmente tengo 18…Viva la juventud!-dijo Lee con los brazos en alto.

-Y…tienen novia o novio?-pregunto Aki ya que la pregunta anterior no había tenido mucho éxito.

-Yo prefiero seguir soltera…así que no, no tengo…aunque estuve saliendo con Temari-respondió Ten Ten.

-En serio?-pregunte yo.

-Si, aunque no dio para más y decidimos seguir como amigas.

-Wow!-dijo Aki asombrada-Y ustedes?

-Pues nosotros…no tenemos novia…-dijo Lee un tanto nervioso.

-Y novio?-pregunte.

-Tampoco-dijo Neji bastante serio mientras Lee lo miraba un tanto ¿triste?

-Eso es mentira!-se escucho desde el publico-Shion y aquí en mi poder tengo un video que nadie se imagina que tiene.

-Claro que no si eres la única que tiene ese video además tu eres la única que la viste.-dije yo-como es que tienes tantos videos?

-Trabajo haciendo cámaras ocultas-respondió la pelinegra.-Aki me lo pidió.

-En serio?

-Si así es, así tenemos más cosas que mostrar-dijo Aki.

-Pero… a vos no te había dejado encerrada?-pregunte viendo a Shion.

-Logre escapar luego de que Ino me ayudara.-explico ella-bueno toma el video y reprodúcelo ya!-me exigió poniendo el video en mis manos y llevándome a la fuerza a un lugar para reproducirlo.

Video:

Se veía a Neji y Lee caminando por una calle y luego llegaron a un departamento en donde ambos entraron. Al parecer Shion tenía la cámara por que se notaba como caminaba rápido para alcanzar a las dos personas que estaba siguiendo. Entro al lugar y se quedo escondida detrás de algo que no se veía bien que era.

-Vamos Neji vamos! Extraño tanto estar contigo a solas-decía Lee en frente de Neji.

-Yo también pero sabes que los paparazzis parecen querer molestarnos con eso de las fotos…pero prometo que estaremos juntos amor, sabes que te amo-dijo el pelinegro besando en los labios a Lee.

Fin del video.

Todos los presentes incluyéndome estaban con la boca abierta, claro, excepto Shion. Ten Ten estaba igual que nosotros nadie podía creer eso. Por su parte Lee y Neji estaban totalmente sonrojados.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo mi amiga Aki.

-Nadie lo puede creer-dije yo.

-Lo podemos explicar-se adelanto Lee parándose de su asiento.

-No hay nada que explicar, nosotros no estamos juntos y ya-dijo Neji.

-Por que niegas lo nuestro? Te avergüenzas acaso de mí?!-le dijo Lee un poco histérico y dolido.

-No Lee solo que…-pero el cejotas lo interrumpió.

-Es por mi corte? Por mis cejas? Si es por eso dilo por que, que yo recuerde, tu me dijiste que me querías así como yo era! Pero si es por eso no cambiare por ti Nei Hyuga!-y se fue corriendo mientras lloraba.

-Por que niegas lo que tienen Lee y tu?-pregunto Aki.

-Es cierto acaso no lo amas?-pregunto esta vez Shion.

-Claro que lo amo…pero es que…estoy harto de los paparazzis que vienen y molestan…solo quería tener una relación en paz.-explico el.

-Y que haces aquí? Ve por el!-le grite yo.

-No querrá verme.-dijo cabizbajo.

-Como sabes eso? Ve con el y demuéstrale tu amor.-volví a hablar.

Neji lo medito y salio corriendo del lugar para encontrarse con su cejota. Lo encontró en un lugar bastante apartado del programa y se acerco a el y cuando estuvo cerca lo abrazo y le dijo al oído.

-Mi amor sabes que te amo y que haría cualquier cosa por ti, no me avergüenzo de amarte ni de quien eres, solo que quería que estemos solos en paz. Perdón.

Lee se quedo de piedra pero correspondido al abrazo rápidamente.

-Te entiendo amor, se que es difícil tener una relación y mas siendo famosos, pero prométeme que lo nuestro de ahora en mas será publico y no privado-dijo el pelinegro con un par de lagrimas en el rostro.

-Te lo prometo mi amor, todo por ti-Neji le limpio las lágrimas y luego lo beso.

-Aaaawwwwww-decía el público emocionado mientras que yo, mis amigas y Ten Ten llorábamos por la bella escena. Shion había implantado cámaras en varias partes del lugar por si algo así pasaba por lo tanto vimos todo. De repente todos los presentes se pararon y empezaron a aplaudir.

-Te amo-dijeron al unísono los dos tortolitos mientras se volvían a besar suavemente.

Luego de eso volvieron tomados de las manos.

-Bueno creo que todo fue un éxito-dijo Shion.

-Así es, de ahora en mas no ocultaremos lo que somos-Dijo Neji sonriendo.

-Que bueno y ahora…-empecé a decir yo pero fui interrumpida.

-Kumiko ya es hora de irnos-me dijo Aki.

-Ooowwww! Yo quería seguir, saber más de los tortolitos…aunque con lo que paso hoy tendremos muchos televidentes-dije muy feliz.

-Bueno entonces nos vamos, gracias a todos!-dijo Ten Ten saludando al publico mientras que los otros dos se iban del lugar. Luego de que se fueran me despedí de todos.

-Bueno gracias a todos por venir, nos alegra mucho su visita y no se olviden de venir mañana de nuevo por que tendremos a unas personas espectaculares las cuales nos volverán a contra mas secretos como hicieron Neji y Lee. Hasta mañana un besoooo!-me despedí muy feliz mientras que Aki y Shion saludaban al publico. Luego todos se fueron y las luces se apagaron.

-Que gran programa-dijo Shion con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

-Ni me lo digas, fue mejor que el de Ino y Sakura-dijo Aki con una sonrisa.

-Por que?-pregunte.

-Por que hubo Yaoi!-con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Si eso fue tierno y hará que el programa sea un éxito.-dije feliz.-por cierto! gracias por venir de nuevo Shion, espero que tengas más de esos videos.

-Claro, es mas estoy adelantando trabajo.-contesto con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto sal corriendo-dijo Aki.

-Por que?-pregunto Shion sin entender, entonces mi amiga le señalo detrás suyo y vio una multitud de varios actores de varias series de anime.-Oh, Oh! Chicas debo irme deje la estufa encendida-y como un rayo desapareció con una multitud enfurecida detrás suyo.

-Creo que de esta no va a poder escapar-dijo yo viendo aun por donde se había ido mi amiga.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Aki-pero mejor vámonos a nuestras casas, ya tengo sueño.-bostezo y se empezó a alejar.

-Ey! Que buena eres no me dejes sola-empiezo a caminar pero me detengo-mañana podrá Shion traer videos interesantes de Shikamaru y Chouji? Mmm…solo espero que mañana no halla problemas-alzo los hombros en señal de que todo me da igual y me voy.

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado espero sus review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Shikamaru y Chouji

Como hace dos días, las luces se prenden mostrando a su hermosa presentadora.

-Hooolaaaa a todos!-saludo por el micrófono.

-AAAHHHH!-dice el publico a coro

-Hoy tendremos a dos personajes de Naruto los cuales han estado esperando.

-Yo esperaba a Naruto y Sasuke-dijo mi amiga Aki con un puchero.

-Aclare que ellos estarían en el ultimo capitulo-dije mirando a mi amiga.

-No es justo-volvió a hacer puchero.

-Bueno presentémoslos de una vez por todas…el es un chico que la comida es su obsesión mas bien es su deporte favorito…el es Chouji!

Entra él comiendo unas papas fritas y sentándose sin prestar atención a sus tan queridas presentadoras.

-Como veo que no nos va a decir nada prosigo yo-dijo Aki-el es e Ninja mas perezoso y dormilón de todos pero también el mas inteligente …el es Shikamaru!

Entro él con las manos en los bolsillos y bostezando, para luego sentarse en el sillón. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que intento romper el clima tenso que se había formado.

-Eh…chicos, son amigos al igual que en la ficción?

-Si, la ficción no es tan distinta a la realidad, salvo por la parte en la cual tenemos poderes-dijo Chouji.

-Aja…y…nos pueden contar algo? Sinceramente es la primera vez que nos e que decir-dijo Aki.

-Pues…no lo se…que Shikamaru tuvo algo con Temari?-dijo Chouji nuevamente.

-Que?! Pero ayer Ten Ten dijo que había estado con ella…la engañaba?-pregunte yo sorprendida por tal confesión.

-En realidad estuvimos saliendo luego de que ella terminara con Ten Ten pero es que era muy insoportable y problemática entonces cortamos.-explico Shikamaru con las manos en la nuca.

-Que tiene Temari que todo el mundo la deja?-se pregunto a si misma Aki.-Y…que dicen acerca de lo que hablan de ustedes? Acerca de que son parejas?

-Que son muy problemáticos, solamente somos amigos, acaso no lo ven?-dijo Shikamaru.

-Acaso estas en contra del yaoi?-pregunto con algo de enojo en su voz mi amiga.

-Claro que no, solamente estoy aclarando que no somos parejas, somos dos hombres.

-Eso suena a anti-yaoi.-volvió a decir Aki.

-Me da igual piensa lo que quieras, yo se muy bien lo que dije.

-Pero…-la interrumpí.

-Y Shion? Ella siempre aparece en momentos como estos.

-No te enteraste?-negué-esta en el hospital al parecer aquella gente enfurecida la alcanzo y logro…bueno lastimarla pero no de gravedad…salio en el noticiero de las 8.

-Pues no veo el noticiero-dije con los hombros levantado-pobrecita…pero ahora, quien podrá ayudarnos?-dije dramáticamente.

-Yo!

-Oh! El chapulín colorado…?-dije al ver quien era.

-Deni?-pregunto Aki.

-Hola-saludo con una sonrisa.

-Que haces así vestida?-pregunte por que traía un disfraz de lo que había nombrado antes.

-Vine de una fiesta de disfraces para traerles estas fotografías Wuajaja-dijo para luego tener una sonrisa cínica.

-No se tu, pero a mi ya me dio miedo Aki.

-A mi también Kumi-chan.-dijimos mirando a nuestra amiga con miedo-Por cierto! Estamos haciendo una entrevista! Pon las fotos allí y veámosla.

Deni obedeció y empezamos a ver las tres fotos que ella había puesto.

1°: se lo ve a Chouji comiendo unas papas mirando un programa de TV de gimnasia.

2°: se lo vuelve a Chouji pero esta vez haciendo gimnasia mientras veía el mismo programa.

3°: Se lo vuelve a ver a Chouji haciendo algo que nadie nunca se imagino…

-Chouji-dijo Shikamaru impactado.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, nadie nunca se imaginaria que el gordito comelón haría eso con una foto de su mejor amigo Shikamaru, aunque era algo que podría haber pasado después de todo.

-Por que haces eso?-pregunto Aki.

-Por que el es perfecto-dijo Chouji mientras seguía comiendo.

-Pero no era para que hicieras nada de eso!.-dijo Shikamaru al parecer enojado por tal imagen, y quien no? si tu amigo hace algo lo cual tu nunca te hubieras imaginado con una foto tuya.

-Que tiene de malo?-pregunto haciéndose el tonto.

-Como que tiene de malo? Que me arrojes dardos en el rostro de una fotografía cuando supuestamente eres mi amigo es malo!

-Te lo mereces.

-Por que?

-Por que si-dijo Chouji mirando desafiante a Shikamaru.

Mientras ellos peleaban nosotras mirábamos al igual que el público, a todos nos sorprendió la última foto de Chouji.

-Y Deni, como las conseguiste?-pregunte a mi amiga al ver que la pelea daría para rato.

-Soy aprendiz de Shion-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y que tal si tu eres su reemplazo? Y si te contratamos a ti en vez de Shion?-pregunto Aki, en eso le llega un mensaje.

"Me reemplazan y todos sabrán que aun duermes con Sasuke de peluches y le das besos para poder dormite. atte.: Shion."

-Quine es?-pregunte.

-Shion, dice que no quiero que la reemplazamos por que es nuestra amiga, y yo la entiendo, Deni podrá aparecer con ella-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Me parece bien-Dije.-Y los chicos? No estaban peleando por aquí?

-Es cierto, donde están?-pregunto Deni.

-Miren allí!-señalo a la pantalla-estoy usando las cámaras de Shion, son muy buenas!-sonrío.

-Te dije que Temari era mía!-gritaba Chouji mientras era zarandeado por Shikamaru.

-Es por eso que la deje…por ti! Y tú me odias?! Eres un problemático!-lo seguía zarandeando.

-Esta bien, perdón! Lo dejo de hacer si me compras unas papas Light.-grito Chouji.

-Esta bien, mañana te las llevo, ahora vámonos este programa se torno aburrido.

-si tienes razón, mejor me voy ahora así puedo ver el programa de gimnasia del canal seis.

Vimos como se iban hablando y nosotras nos quedamos allí mientras el publico nos arrojaba los vasos con bebidas que habían tomado, aunque algunas aun tenían un poco de esta, y las bolsas de pororo. Quedamos totalmente cubiertas por esa basura hasta que logre salir.

-Miren los que nos paso! Gracias a ellos.-dije enojada.-genial! Ahora tendré que bañarme!

-Yo también! Maldita sea!-dijo Deni.

-Peor tampoco es para tanto chicas es solo agua.

-Nos podemos oxidar!-gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno bueno pero no se enojen-dijo Aki-me voy así me podré bañar y sacarme este olor.

-Si tienes razón, espérame!-dijo Deni.

Por mi parte me quede un rato mas ya que vi una foto que se le había caído a Deni, una con la cual podría chantajear a Shion.

-Pero esta mal-me dije a mi misma-bueno la utilizare en caso de que ella diga o muestre algo Mio Wuajajaja…


	4. Chapter 4: Kakashi

Las luces se encienden y en el escenario su mas amable presentadora.

-Hola, hola hola! Los extraño tanto querido publicooo!-dije por el micrófono-a pesar de la basura que me tiraron-dije con algo de rencor-pero bueno aquí estamos otra vez para mostrar, mas secretos de nuestros personajes de Naruto!

-Y hoy tenemos a una persona muy especial junto a nosotras!-dijo Aki bajando por las escaleras, esta vez con un vestido azul hasta los pies y un peinado elegante.

-Que haces así vestida? Me haces sentir como si recién me levantara de dormir.

-Solo quería estar presentable-dijo como si no fuera nada de otro mundo.

-Lo hiciste por el?-ella asintió-acaso te gusta?

-Me parece lindo-llego al lado mío-y ahora con nosotras, es la persona mas pervertida de todas, su rostro es todo un misterio…el es Kakashi!-presento con mucha alegría mi amiga.

-Espera! Teníamos que hablar un rato con el público!-dije yo cuando el sensei pervertido ya estaba sentado cerca de nosotras.

-Y dime Kakashi…que se siente ser el sensei mas cool de todos?-pregunto Aki ignorándome olímpicamente.

-Pues en realidad al principio iba a ser el malo de la serie pero luego decidieron ponerme como el sensei del team 7. La verdad que me divertí mucho con mi personaje.-dijo con su ojito feliz.

-Wow, y ya que no estamos en Naruto, por que no se quita la mascara?-pregunte yo sentándome por fin en mi sillón negro.

-Pues me encantaría, pero es que la eh usado durante mucho tiempo y se me ah pegado a la piel, al principio iban a mostrar el rostro de mi personaje pero gracias a esto no pudieron. Aunque no me molesta ya que esta mascara le da mas popularidad a mi personaje.

-Yo pensé que no querían mostrar tu rostro y ya.-dije ¿bastante sorprendida por la explicación-y lo de tu ojo, es algún lente de contacto o algo así?

-No, bueno en realidad la forma de adentro si, pero el color no.

-Y como vas con Iruka?-pregunto Aki esperando que la respuesta sea que están de novios.

-Pues bien, es un poco celoso pero nada de otro mundo sabemos llevar nuestra relación.

-En serio están de novios?-pregunto mi amiga con estrellas en los ojos al recibir una respuesta positiva.-Kyaaaaaa! Aguante el yaoi todavía!-grito emocionada reventando mi tímpano.

-Esta bien…y dime Kakashi…alguna vez lo has engañado o viceversa?-pregunte para intentar llevar el programa otra vez al éxito.

-No nunca haría eso.

-En serio?-pregunto una voz desde el publico.

-Si muy seguro…espera quien eres?-pregunto desconcertado Kakashi.

-Deni al servicio de mis amigas…ahhhh-hizo un grito como de Tarzán al bajar por una soga.-tomen chicas aquí tienen pruebas contundentes de que este hombre miente.-dijo mostrando unas foto a Aki con una mano en la cintura.

-Se nota que eres aprendiz de Shion, también te enseña a como ser una loca en publico.-dije yo en un susurro.-bien ya que tienes fotos ponlas donde ya sabes-dije señalando algo aburrida lo que pasaba.-cuando volverá Shion?

-Tenemos un video llamado con ella-me informo Aki

-Bien primero la video llamada y luego las fotos.

_Video llamada_.

-Hola Shion!-dijimos todas incluyendo el publico.

-Hola a todos, los llamo para avisarles que gracias a todos por seguir el programa y que los kierooooo! Mándenme saludos así no me deprimo aquí sola en el hospital.

-Bueno Shion, se puede saber por que tomaste como aprendiz a Deni?-pregunte.

-Por que si, oye Kakashi-formo una sonrisa maliciosa-te descubrimos-canturreo.

-En que?-pregunto seriamente.

-Con algo de cabellos amarillos y ojos verdes-le respondió Shion.

-Mientes!-dijo con nerviosismo en su voz.

-Lo que tu digas, chicas muestren las fotos, yo me voy un besoooo las kiero!

-Y nosotras a ti!-dijimos todas.

-Por cierto Kumiko tengo algo que mostrar de ti-dijo con malicia en su voz.

-O créeme yo también-le devolví el tono de voz pero acompañada con una cínica sonrisa.

_Fin del video llamado._

-Ok, Deni muestra las fotos-pedí.

Ellas las puso y en todas vimos como Kakashi estaba con un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con el cual estaba muy abrazado, salían de un cine, de comer, etc. Había como diez fotos de ellos. Nosotras estábamos muy sorprendidas por eso, el sensei mas serio de todos estaba engañando a su pareja.

-Buuuuuuuu!-decía el publico.

-No lo puedo creer, y yo que me había arreglado tanto-dijo Aki mirándose a si misma.

-KAKASHIIII!-se escucho un grito de atrás del nombrado.

Todos miramos hacia aquel lugar y vimos a Iruka allí para do con un palo en la mano.

-Iru-chan que haces?-pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa el peliblanco.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti!-empezó a golpear el palo contra su mano.

-Te lo puedo explicar.-dijo sacudiendo las manos delante de el.

-Oh si, me lo dices luego en el hospital]!-dijo Iruka para después dar un golpe certero en la cabeza del peliblanco.

-Oh me olvide, acá tengo un video-dijo Deni sacando lo Nombrado de su bolsillo del pantalón.

_Video:_

-Oye hermana, al próxima no digas que no saco a Michel a pasear.

-Esta bien, como al pasaron?

-Muy bien mama, el tío Kakashi me pidió algunos concejos para adonde salir con su novio y yo lo lleve a varios lugares, como el cine, un restaurante, etc.-explico el chico.

-Bueno me voy ahora, adiós-dijo Kakashi luego abrazo efusivamente a su sobrino, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

_Fin del video._

Todos quedamos mirando el video con asombro y luego vimos a Deni con enojo.

-Por que no mostraste ese video antes?! Pudiste haber evitado que golpee a Kakashi!-le grite por su error.

-Y yo que pensé que lo había engañado!-grito Aki.

-Bueno chicas perdón-dijo Deni.

-Perdón?! La próxima no hagas más eso o alguien terminara muerto!-le gritamos a Deni mientras esta se hacia chiquita por el grito.

-Kakashi despierta por favor-decía Iruka mientras acariciaba los cabellos blancos.

-Genial llama a un hospital antes de que pase algo peor.-dijo yo dándole mi celular a Deni.-Bueno querido publico puede retirarse el programa ya ah llegado a su fin, gracias por venir y nos vemos luego! Chau! Adiós! Sayonara! Good bye! Y no se ningún otro idioma así que sayonara!

El público se levanto y se fue.

-En cuanto llega la ambulancia?-pregunte.

-En diez minutos, nos vamos ya?-pregunto Aki.

-Estoy de acuerdo, chicos apaguen las luces!-dije antes de irme.

-Oigan chicas ya que tuve un errorcito que tal si las invito a comer?-pregunto Deni.

Con Aki nos miramos para luego responder.

-Que sea comida china!-gritamos para luego salir corriendo con Deni hacia un restaurante chino.


End file.
